Symphony Of Red Scarlett
by Dinahmite64
Summary: Astell and Scarlett Fellini resume their lives sailing the skies after the end of The Ancient Father's Cabal and the sealing of Asgard. So how come they wind up dealing with a cabal elite? What is going on at this point?
1. Chapter 1: The Esperanza's Visit

Sisters Of Red Scarlett

It was a calm, peaceful day in the skies. Scarlett was falling asleep at the steering wheel of the Esperanza. She knew she shouldn't as the skies are unpredictable, but she didn't care, because Astell had kept her awake all night, anyways with her constant complaining about how it was cold.

"Spoiled brat..." she murmured.

Astell walked in. "Hey, Scarlett!" she called out joyfully. "I just finished the paint job on Esperanza! Tee hee! It looks great!"

Scarlett was uplifted by this. "Ah! So ye finished! Good! Can I see?"

Astell waved her hand, suggesting that Scarlett follow, and she did.

"Ta-da!" Scarlet called out, pointing to a wall mural of what appeared to be...

"A TEDDY BEAR?!" Scarlett cried out in horror. "The Esperanza is th' Red Death!" She grabbed her hair and started to pull it in panic and fury. "A Teddy Bear, she paints! A Teddy Bear!" She kicked over the bucket of paint, and began to tear apart the wall mural. "I wanted ya to spruce it up 'cause yer an artist, Astell!"

Astell choked a sob. "I'm sorry, Scarlett..." She began to tear up. "I...I thought you'd be happy..."

"Aww, don't start cryin, Astell!" Scarlett consoled her, immediately simmering down. She put her hands on her despaired sister's shoulders. "It woulda looked better as a wall mural... jus' not on the Red Death."

Astell wiped her tears away. "W-would you rather something garish, like a skull?"

"Wit' the crossed bones, yeh." Scarlett said. "Like the Jolly Rogers, eh?"

"Like the Jolly Rogers..." Astell confirmed with anguish in her voice as she picked up another bucket of paint, getting ready to spend 2 more hours on a paint job.

Scarlett went back to her den and decided to read a book titled "Le Vite Delle Donne". She had resumed from her bookmark and read about seven pages into it, when she heard Astell scream. She jumped out f her seat, dropped the book, and ran to the port of the ship, where Astell had been painting, only to observe something truly chilling.

"No..." Scarlett said in shock. "It can't be ye..."

"Yes it is." the female voice called from off-screen. "I'm here to kill you!"

"No!" Astell cried. She had not been expecting this visitor.

"Yeh Strega!" Scarlett insulted her in Italian. "How dare ye come back from the dead?! How DID ye come back from the dead, come ta think o' it?"

"Because I am a necromancer, d-uh!" the woman stepped onto the deck with them and ceased to levitate. "I am Yang Gui the vacant! I know you remember!"

"Vaffanculo!" Scarlett yelled at her, rushing her with her rapier. The sword plunge dhome, but with a problem; Yang Gui is non-physical. The sword did nothing to her.

Astell focused a beam of energy and blasted at Yang Gui, who absorbed the magic hit. Astell smirked as Yang Gui fell overboard.

"I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU, TRAITOR!" Yang Gui cried out as she fell.

"I don't think so." Astell replied with sass in her voice. Scarlett ran up to Astell and hugged her, and decided to tease her by removing her pink beret and giving her a noogie.

"Ouch!" Astell pulled out of Scarlett's grip. "Scarlett, I hate noogies!"

"I hate yer whinin'!" Scarlett replied. "But I'm glad yer okay. That puttana keeps on comin' back, doesn't she? Like a cold sore."

Astell nodded in agreement. "Oh, yeah, Scarlett, don't look at the wall yet, I'm not done painting, obviously!"

Scarlett raised a hand and rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Astell to paint. She just couldn't shake Yang Gui's mysterious reappearance off her mind, though.

What exactly were they in for?


	2. Chapter 2: Plotting is For Suckers

S. o. R. S.

Yang Gui woke up in a small lake after her encounter with the Fellini sisters. She put her hand on the back of her neck and twisted her head to the side, making a loud _crack_ noise. As the undead, she felt no pain, only nuisance. She stood up and shook some water off her fuchsia coloured robe and looked into the distant sky, watching the Esperanza fading off into the sunrise. She was angry, and felt that she should make Astell pay for turning her back against her!

"That spoiled brat," Yang Gui mumbled. "she thinks I've forgotten about our final encounter in the Nirvana Palace?" She stumbled over, her knee joint twisting backwards, causing her to fall to the floor. She caught herself with her left hand. "Well, I haven't. -Damn it.-I'm going to get her back for betraying an elite of the Cabal."

"_Two_ elites." A man's voice called out.

"Yeah, yeah, _two_ elites..." Yang Gui replied, angered by this contradiction. "Point is, I had her under my manipulation, but that cursed Scarlett had to cause her to snap out of it!"

The screen cuts to the source of the second person- Roswell, "God's Right Hand" of the Ancient Father's Cabal. "That little shit left me to die an agonizing death in the Siberian Base. I called out to her for help, and she_ patronized and called me a weakling_!"

"Serves you right..." Yang Gui mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Well, Yang Gui, you are only being sustained by my machinery, or did you forget?" Roswell reminded her. "I could easily just push this button..." He pulled out a small remote control with one red button with a picture of a skull and crossbones on it. "and your body will explode. you're only alive to carry out my revenge as I see fit."

"You are SO cold!" Yang Gui cried out in protest.

Roswell laughed and turned himself around. "Oh, I can be, my dear Yang Gui. I can be." He twisted his robotic arm open by the elbow, and he put the tiny remote control back into its shelf inside. "Anyways, at least we have one common interest, yes?"

"That's true." Yang Gui admitted, no longer worried about the messy death that may await her, as she was willing to do as he asked. Astell would be dead by her hands, and then Roswell could remove the robotic parts in her skeleton and the fluid-or rather, false blood in her veins and allow her to finally rest in peace, knowing that the little Urchin had paid for her disobedience.

"So, by the way..." Roswell added in. "I take it they know you're still around, hmmm?"

"Yes, I failed to kill her..." Yang Gui admitted, fearfully. "BUT-!" She added in quickly to save herself. "I can always try again, an dtrust me, next time-"

"No, no." Roswell interrupted. "It's alright. The whole point was to instill fear in her. If she knows you're up and about, she may think that the rest of the Cabal is alive, as well. Carmine, Hartmann, Terra, Myself, Kakyo..."

"Yeah, I get it. Scare the little kiddy." Yang Gui smirked. "She's probably crying with fear in Scarlett's arms right now."

"Exactly!" Roswell exclaimed. "This fear will cause paranoia, and eventually, she will be a sitting duck. She will soon be unable to leave her sister's lap, and will eventually become a hinderance for the both of them!"

"And then, since Scarlett will be carrying dead weight around, she will be so much easier to rip into pieces! HA! HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Roswell laughed even harder.

"_HA HA HA HA HA HA HA_!" Yang Gui tried to laugh harder.

The two villains were basically trying to out-laugh each other for about thirty minutes...

"Okay, my throat is -cough!- sore! -cough!-" Roswell called out.

"Mine is just fine." Yang Gui declared, thinking herself the winner.

"Because -cough!- you're so -cough!- used to blabbing on and -cough!- on, that is -cough!- doesn't -cough!- phase you!"

Yang Gui took this in offense, turned her head to the side, and sulked. "Hmpf!"

"Anyway, where were we?" Roswell asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"We were plotting Astell's death." Yang Gui reminded.

"Ah, yes!" Roswell beamed up. "Tonight, we raid the Esperanza, rip Scarlett in half, and make Astell watch. Then after Astell cries her eyes out, (not literally, Yang Gui!) we kill her with a blast of my right arm. You, of course, get the pleasure of tearing apart Scarlett."

"Why can't I get Astell?"

Roswell reached for the remote stored in his robotic elbow, and Yang Gui instantly shut up.

"Scarlett should be good enough," Roswell scolded. "you're like a child, Yang Gui! A child who is given a lollipop and demands an ice cream pie topped with chocolate sprinkles with a cherry on top afterwards! Gluttonous pig!"

Yang Gui was recoiled backwards by this insult, but dared not speak against it for her sake. "Sorry." She muttered, sound as unapologetic as her voice could possibly allow.

Roswell took note of this, but continued on with his death speech.

Carlos of the Royal Exploration Agency was listening behind a tree.


	3. Chapter 3: THE Pink Jolly Rodgers

Symphony of Red Scarlett

"Ho!" Scarlett cried. "Astell, hey!"

Astell was murmuring a "Go away..." as Scarlett held her shoulder and shook her from side to side.

"Get yer _culo_ outta bed, Astell!" Scarlett demanded, growing increasingly impatient. "We gotta problem from the Inglese. The Royal Exploration Agency's waitin' fer us in Genoa. I'm gonna dock the Esperanza. No dilly-dallyin'. Get dressed, an' meet us at the airship dock, okay?"

Astell groaned as Scarlett left the room. "How does she wake up so early?" Astell pondered, as she began to brush her hair. She was upset about the whole turn of events. This whole time, she thought that she and her older sister were safe from the Ancient Father's Cabal. She pulled out a new pink dress and slipped it on. She pulled her pink parasol from under her bed and was ready to step out the door, when she realized something very important. "My Beret!"

Scarlett waited outside, pacing with frustration. "How long does it take that ragazza to get ready?!" She kicked a cobblestone. "Managia... it took me only due minuti... but I jus' wore the same dress as usual... an' I didn't sleep 'cause I was too busy pilotin' the ship..."

Astell came running down the ramp and tripped on the end, face-planting on the floor.

"Yeh clumsy-"

"It's okay, Scarlett!" Astell immediately got up, unshaken by the impact. "I just had to find my beret, is all."

"That damn thing, I oughta toss it into the town square's fountain!" Scarlett scolded, crossing her arms and looking at Astell rashly, which made Astell feel like a worthless little shit. She looked down in shame, and they were, at that very instant, confronted by Carlos and Magi of the Royal Exploration Agency.

"Scarlett and Astell, right?" Carlos assumed.

"Buon giorno." Scarlett greeted. "Si, tu sei correte."

"I don't...uh... speak Italian." Carlos announced. "But, Yo Ablo Espanol!"

Magi facepalmed.

Scarlett stuck her elbow in Astell's side. "Say hello," she whispered over.

"Hello..." Astell said, rubbing her side.

"Hi, Astell." Carlos waved. "We remember you, considering it was you who impersonated me and stole files from the Agency..."

"Bygones be bygones, right?" Astell said, twirling her parasol nervously.

"What do ye want?" Scarlett asked rudely. "We don't have all day!"

"Yang Gui wants to kill you." Magi said, getting straight to the point.

"Yer a trifle late on that one, signora." Scarlett said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Yes." Astell added. "She attacked us yesterday, but we managed to fight her off."

"That's a nice painting on your airship," Carlos said, distracted. "did Astell paint it?"

"It looks kind of like..." Magi said, moving her wheelchair closer to get a better look. "a pink Jolly Rogers."

It was a skull and crossbones like Scarlett wanted, only it was pink and had a red ribbon.

And here began Scarlett's second temper tantrum. "ASTELL! WHAT DID I TELL YE ABOUT PAINTIN' CUTE STUFF ON MY AIRSHIP?"

"It's called 'Artistic Freedom', or 'Ad Lib'." Astell remarked angrily.

"It's called; 'If ye don't change this by tomorrow afternoon, I'm gonna smash yer head in!'!" Scarlett yelled.

"Calm yourselves, ladies." Carlos pacified. "The people in the town are staring at you."

"Let 'em stare!" Scarlett shouted angrily.

Magi took a deep breath. "I'm sick of this..."

"Anyways," Carlos restated. "Yang Gui wants to kill you. She's still alive. Even after she fell off your airship."

"How do you know she fell of my airship?" Scarlett asked. "Have ye been playin' Parole officer again?"

"No." Magi replied quickly. "Carlos was wandering through the forest in search of Eddie and his friends, and he happened to hear Yang Gui talking with Roswell about getting revenge on you for upstaging them."

"Brother Roswell of the Cabal is still alive, too?!" Astell cried out in fear. "I- I thought-"

"You left him to die in his suicide bombing back at the Siberian base, yes." Magi confirmed. "But apparently, he survived it, and has been harbouring this plot for quite some time. He reanimated Yang Gui with robotic parts. I suggest you two be more cautious this time around. He didn't sound like he was joking. They mean business."

"Madonna della garda!" Scarlett cursed out loud. "Does it ever end with these Cabal dirtbags?!"

"I hope Carmine is still dead... and Hartmann... and Terra..." Astell said anxiously. "If they're still alive, I'm in huge trouble."

"No," Carlos reassured. "it seems that they have no affiliates as of late. It is just Roswell and Yang Gui."

"Thank God."

"But," Magi added. "they probably have a secret weapon of sorts. Be wary, okay?"

"Yeh, yeh." Scarlett agreed half-heartedly. "I'm sure we can handle those idiots. Why, Astell is more powerful than Roswell _an'_ Yang Gui as is."

"True. But only separately." Magi added. "Together, however, they can be deadly."

"She has he rbig sister ta protect her!" Scarlett beamed proudly, withdrawing her sword and lunging at the air. "They try an' hurt my sister, and I'll stab their brains out!"

Astell finally felt important once again. She felt like she was the gem of her sister's eye. There is no way in hell that she would let her down! Not now, not ever! _I'll make you proud of me, Scarlett! I'll become strong, like you! I'll destroy them alongside you! Yes!_ She beamed proudly alongside Scarlett.

"We'll let you two know if we learn anything else, okay?" Carlos promised.

"Okay." Scarlett agreed.

"You take care for now!" Magi warned.

"Ciao." Scarlett waved at them as they left.

She looked at Astell, who was daydreaming and had an expression on her face like a child sitting in front of a plate of Ice cream. She smacked her upside the head.

"Ow!" Astell cried, snapping out of her daze, rubbing her head. "What the hell was _that_ for?!"

"Fer bein' a smartass an' painting a pink Jolly Rodgers on my airship." Scarlett replied, her hands on her hips. "Now, let's get inside."

Astell followed. Annoyed, but still with the passionate glow she had before.


	4. Chapter 4: Crushin' the Caballers

Before they could even think, the Fellini sisters were being blasted by the Ouroborus. Roswell began to laugh triumphantly as Yang Gui blasted them with his **Super Napalm**. The Esperanze performed a barrel roll and dodged it by a hair's length. It was so close, it practically had Astell crapping herself.

"S-sis," Astell asked. "W-when will we attack with your new cannon?"

"Soon! Aspetta!" Scarlett scolded. She turned her eyes back to face Roswell's colossus. "Okay, yeh piece of shit bastard, yeh... taste the Red death!"

And with that, she rammed the Ouroborus with her ship's blade which protrudes from the front. She hit one of the main engines of his ship, sending it almost out of the sky and causing it to lean over on one side.

"Fool!" Roswell cried loudly. "It's useless! Futile!"

He noticed that Yang Gui was hesitating and was trembling with anger.

"Yang Gui!" he called after her angrily. "Quelle est votre problème? What is your problem? Why can't you attack them?"

"I'm trying, but as you can see, our ship is angled greatly off!" Yang Gui yelled back.

"MY TEMPER IS GETTING ANGLED OFF!" Roswell screamed. "HIT THEM! HIT THEM! HIT THEM!"

He turned the Ouroborus so it could face the Esperanza.

"Now, Astell!" Scarlett called out. "Fire!"

Astell aimed their new canon and fired it. She named the attack as she had done it. "**Silver Streak**!"

The beam of silver shot through the Ouroborus, causing it to explode internally. Yang Gui and Roswell ejected themselves from it with no haste, and as misfortune would have it, the wind pushed them onboard the Esperanza.

"Scarlett! I heard a thud!" Astell cried, feeling fear.

"Stay here, Astell!" Scarlett commanded, rushing up out of her chair, pulling out her rapier and running out of the cockpit.

"SCARLETT!" Astell cried, running after her. Shortly, she heard a loud 'zap' sound and saw Scarlett lying on the floor, with smoke emerging from under her. Roswell had blasted her with an 'x' beam from his right mechanical arm.

Astell felt like she was going to cry. her compressed emotions caused a nasty coiling feeling in her stomach, and she wound up gagging slightly, as vomit nearly ran up her throat. A mixture of fear for he rlife, and fear for her older sister's survival and fear as to what was going on combined and unified; creating a nasty feeling within herself.

"Hello, Astell." Roswell said, smiling like a crocodile. "Are you ready to die?"

Yang Gui stepped in, readying a blast of black magic to hit Astell and kill her.

Astell looked down at her injured sister, and looked back at the smug Roswell and the evil Yang Gui.

"It was nice knowing you, Astelll!" Yang Gui mockingly exclaimed, her blast gaining power.

Astell looked at the blast, her sister, and Roswell. Her pent-up emotions became too vicious and powerful for her to handle. Astell didn't know what she had done this next instant, as she whited out.

When she came to, she had noticed that Yang Gui had been burnt to cinders and Roswell's only remaining feature was his mechanical arm lying on the floor. She looked over at Scarlett again, and noticed Scarlett's shocked expression-an expression of fear and bewilderment.

"Scarlett, w-what just happened?" Astell asked, confused and frightened. She looked with horror at the burnt robotic limbs and pieces of Yang Gui 's fuchsia robe.

Scarlett backed away slightly, still bewildered and instinctively afraid.

"Sc-Scarlett..."

"Ye burnt them to cinders!" Scarlett exclaimed, her hands trembling and beads of sweat emeerging from her forehead. She had her arm placed over her stomach, where Roswell had shot her, and Astell could see the pain in her eyes.

"B-but he-he blasted you!" Astell cried angrily. "I don't know what just happened...! I think I... I think I snapped."

"'Snapped' is puttin' it lightly, Astell." Scarlett sat down, collecting herself. "YE WENT BALLISTIC!"

Astell cringed, biting her lower lip. She looked around fearfully and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Scarlett lowered the Esperanza to lowest altitude and parked it in a safe place, just hovering over the water. Together, they gazed at the Ouroborus' sinking remains.

Astell knew that they were in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5: Astell Gets a Tutor

Astell woke up the next morning, but this morning didn't seem normal-it seemed very hollow and empty. Astell felt void and cold. She had no feeling in her chest; no guilt, no anger, no sadnes... _nothing_. She was a hollow shell this day. She was unsure if it was unhealthy, had it been because she was riddled with guilt yesterday, or because she had feared too much for Scarlett? Either way, she felt very indifferent today-like nothing mattered.

She slunk out of bed in her pajamas, and walked on board. There she saw Scarlett at the hull of the ship, gazing at the open ocean. The salty air tasted more like blood to Astell.

"Scarlett..." she called out.

"Ah! Yer finally awake, sleepyhead!" Scarlett teased.

Everything seemed normal.

"Scarlett... remember yesterday?"

"I'm tryin' to forget."

"Please don't."

"..."

"Scarlett," Astell walked over to her, causing her to back away slightly. "I've become emotionless. I just don't feel anything today. No remorse... nothing. Like, I could _kill_ someone and it wouldn't bother me." Her hand began to spark.

"Eh..." Scarlett stammered. "Can ye aim that some other way?"

"Sorry." Astell stopped.

"Maybe it's just a teen thing?" Scarlett proposed. "When I was in my teens. I wa sangry an' depressive all the time."

"But I'm not." Astell corrected. "I feel nothing."

"It's 'cause ye were so stressed yesterday." Scarlett reassured. "Yer breakdown caused ye to, uh... _recess_." She flapped her hands three times in a reassuring manner. "It's nothin' serious."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Scarlett replied. "Now gimme a hug, ye fool!"

Astell fell into Scarlett, and hugged her. She buried her face in her, feeling confused and indifferent.

"I just hope we don't go to jail fer killin' those goons." Scarlett looked into the sky, and rubbed the back of Astell's head.

They pulled the Esperanza to the Dock in London, where they had repairs done. A man offered to sell her customizable parts, but Scarlett refuted, saying "My ship's perfect. It don't need it."

Astell shook her head, considering what the ship had been through yesterday.

From the corner of Astell's eye, she caught glimpse of Eddie, Pad, Melody, and Fiona in the background. "Scarlett! Look!" She tugged Scarlett's dress and pointed.

"Heh." Scarlett laughed nervously. She then grabbed Astell and rushed behind her ship, out of their plain of sight.

"Why are we..."

"What if they're here to get us in trouble?" Scarlett stated, obviously paranoid. From the distance, they heard Eddie exclaim. "Hey, it's the Esperanza!"

Then they heard Melody. "That means that tramp Scarlett is here."

"I'LL SHOW YE A TRAMP!" Scarlett cried, rushing out, dropping Astell on her ass .

"EEK!" Melody called out in surprise as a rapier knicked her arm.

"Scarlett! There you are!" Pad called out. "We've been looking for you and Astell!"

"W-why...?" Scarlett asked, nervously sheathing her rapier. She suspected that it had to do with what Astell had done yesterday.

"We heard about Astell." Eddie began. "A friend of ours was piloting and he saw you two sink the Ouroborus out of the sky. He also notified us of Astell's powerful blast that tore Roswell and Yang Gui to shreds."

_We're screwed._ Scarlett thought to herself, embracing a future battle.

"We want to know if you know anything about hw they survived." Fiona offered kinder words.

"No clue." Scarlett replied honestly. "All we know is that they attacked us."

"...And that they wanted revenge for my betrayal." Astell added in as she approached the gorup. "They're the only members of the Ancient Father's Cabal that we ran into. Hopefully they're the only ones who survived."

"Well," Melody admitted. "I wouldn't mind putting Hartmann in his place a second time."

"Melody!" Pad scolded. "Ya shouldn't _wanna_ kill someone! That's just... _wrong_."

Astell flinched. She felt her heart skip a beat at these words. She recalled her momentary desire to slaughter Yang Gui and Roswell and how good it felt. Then how afraid she felt afterwards and the guilt she went to bed with. She began to feel again. She felt a regret so deep it surpassed the Marianna Trench. It caused her to recoil slightly.

"Astell, are you okay?" Asked a concerned Fiona.

"I-I'm fine..." she said, tears threatening to leave her eye sockets.

"You look like you're about to cry." Melody observed. "Why not just let it out?"

"Hey, why not do like Melody an' act tough?" Pad said, throwing a shot at Melody. "An' while yer at it, run into the next room over an' cry."

"Go to hell." Melody spat at Pad.

Eddie shook his head. "Astell..." he began, concerned. "you feel remorse, don't you?"

"Like hell I do!" Astell denied, taking Pad's former suggestion. "_They_ deserved it! _They_ attacked _us_!" She jabbed the air at the emphasized words and her voice began to squeak. "Is it _MY_ fault that I tried to protect Scarlett?! Is it _MY_ fault that they came after me?! Is it _MY_ fault I can't control these powers the cabal _GAVE ME_?!"

"Maybe you should." melody proposed.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'Maybe you should.''' Melody restated. "Look, when I was first learning how to control my magic, I would accidentally set houses on fire! Every time I got mad and threw a tantrum, I would be surrounded with an aura of purplish electrical darkness. Very dangerous."

"We've seen it, Melody." Eddie recalled when they had first returned from the Eterna Mines to Merveille Village and saw Hartmann kill the Elder and how Melody flew off the handle.

"I can believe the rest, too." Pad said snidely.

"Meatheads." Melody crossed her arms and snuffed.

"I get the point Melody is trying to make." Fiona announced. "She's willing to train you how to use your powers."

"HEY!" Melody exclaimed in denial. "When did I say that?! I just said-"

Fiona winked at her.

Melody flinched. "Oh... fine."

Scarlett place her hands on Melody's witch hat. "Thank ye, Melody. I hate ye a little less now."

"Good for me..." Melody replied unenthusiastically.

Pad was holding in his laughter.

"Thank you! Oh, THANK YOU, Melody!" Astell cried, throwing her arms around Melody's neck, hugging her.

"Uh... you're wel...come...?" Melody said, feeling embarassed. "Look, can you... uh..." she began to struggle in Astell's grip. "I'm not good at this kind of stuff... do you... mind...?"

The people around began to laugh at the red-faced Melody.


End file.
